


Of Royalty and Fur

by 6530b



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All Pokemon - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, No humans, also the characters are based off my pfq pokes, i love meowstic, one hundred percent just me, this is just self fulfilling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6530b/pseuds/6530b
Summary: In a world separate from that of our own, there lay a kingdom. The natives to the land were espurr and meowstic, sma;; furry Pokemon with strong psychic powers. The Kingdom of Kyastigri, as it was called by its inhabitants, was ruled by a royal family, happy to watch over the land and its people.The patriarch of the family was a young king who went by the name Splendor. King Splendor had a husband, Prince Alastor, and a young heir, Princess Bubblegum. The family stood watch over the vast land from their castle, an old stone fortress built for a kingdom that had long passed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Of Royalty and Fur

~~~Introduction~~~  
In a world separate from that of our own, there lay a kingdom. The natives to the land were espurr and meowstic, pokemon with strong psychic powers. The Kingdom of Kyastigri, as it is called by its inhabitants, is ruled by a royal family, happy to watch over the land and its people.

The patriarch of the family is a young king who goes by the name Splendor. King Splendor has a husband, Prince Alastor, and a young heir, Princess Bubblegum. The family has stood watch over the vast land from their castle, an old stone fortress that was built for a kingdom that has long passed, for innumerable generations.

The commoners live in many villages that spot the kingdom, though the most populous one surrounds that royal family's castle. A hotspot for industry and trade, it is very active. Most commoners are content with their lives and seek enjoyment from many circuses that travel from other kingdoms to perform there. Though many are happy, there are whispers of a group of people who wish to end the monarchy…

~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~  
The kingdom slept as its King busied himself with his duties. Sign this, seal that, sign it again, oooh did the ruler of that kingdom get a new wax seal? No, same as always. It got boring, but it was necessary work.

There was creaking at the door, and he looked up from his work and turned around to face the meowstic that had walked through the door. “Really? Again?” Alastor said, “You said we could do something together tonight.”

“Sorry, I’m very busy. Many of our neighbors are currently wa-.” Splendor said, before he was interrupted.

“I’ll help you then. I just want to spend a little time with you.” He replied as he walked over to the desk where his husband sat.

Splendor hurriedly leaned over his desk and covered the papers with his arms and body. “No, no! I’ll join you in the library in ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay” Alastor said with a sigh, “I’ll see you there.”

Splendor watched him leave the room and then gathered his papers and shoved them into a drawer.

_I need to make more time for him. And Bubblegum, too._


End file.
